


Thank You

by RoxySaurusRex



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, first fic, i may be allergic to flowers but i always found them to be nice thank you gifts, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxySaurusRex/pseuds/RoxySaurusRex
Summary: Should Willow being giving this many thank you flowers to Luz? Maybe not. Does she care? Maybe a little.
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

The situation that led to the first thank you was weird, a good weird. Who would have thought that an on the spot idea to get a good grade would lead to her being moved to an entirely new track. Without Luz she’d be stuck in a track she was doomed to fail in. She should really thank Luz for that. Not just a verbal thank you but something greater, maybe a little gift. Flowers always make a nice gift. What to pick though. Obviously something that says thank you, but a lot of flowers that could express gratitude sometimes express love as well. And this is just a thank you nothing more, nothing less. Hopefully globe flowers are tame enough.

* * *

The situation for the second thank you for Luz was exhilarating. She would have never expected that night to go so well. And Luz had done it again, if she hadn’t helped her realize that she was a powerful witch, they probably would have lost the house. And maybe their lives but she chose not to think about it. She wonders if there are any flowers that say ‘thank you for helping us not die’. Maybe not, but bellflowers might get that point across.

* * *

The cause of the third thank you was definitely an ordeal. Sure Luz was the reason Amity saw those memories in the first place, but as far as she was concerned Luz helped her again. Both with restoring her memories and her weird not quite friends but no longer enemies relationship with Amity. Another flower to give to Luz. She thinks a prairie gentian might be a good pick this time.

* * *

Does the forth situation qualify for a thank you? Maybe not. Sure Grom could have gotten loose and let everyone live out their worst nightmares, so she technically helped her, but it helped everyone really, not just her or a small group involved. But she still decided to send a sweet pea the day after Grom anyway. Maybe it is weird that she’s giving Luz another thank you flower for this. But she doesn’t care, as far as she’s concerned, she’d give Luz thank you flowers for just about anything at this point. Does that mean something deeper? Oh it most certainly does. And Willow has known about this for a while now but the words have a hard time coming out of her mouth. So she finds it easier to have them instead come out of the flowers she gives.

* * *

When she said she’d give Luz thank you flowers for just about anything, she wasn’t kidding. Over the past couple of days since Grom she had given Luz small flowers for the little things she had done for her. But she saved the bigger and prettier ones for special occasions, like this fifth time. Even if the way she got Boscha to stop messing with her was a bit overboard, and even if Willow got mad at her along the way, she’s still giving this flower to Luz. She had chosen a pink hydrangea this time. She had a hard time choosing between this and a carnation, but she didn’t feel like going bold this time. She’d save that for the next thank you.

* * *

What she was not expecting today was a thank you gift from Luz. She woke up this morning to a note and a wrapped object on her doorstep. The note was folded with a little sticker with a light glyph on it keeping it in place. She peeled the sticker off and started reading.

_Dear Willow, I thought I’d give you something to say thank you after you bought me time back at the conformatorium. If it wasn’t for you and Gus protesting Eda’s petrification, I probably wouldn’t have made it in time to save her. I’ve never been all that good at giving gifts to people in my opinion. But I think this also works as a thank you for all the thank you’s._

_Hope you enjoy! :p_

_p.s. There’s something else I want to talk about with you. I was thinking we could meet up in Bonesborough after you receive this._

She couldn’t believe it. She really couldn’t. She bent down to pick up the package and unwrap it. Inside was another piece of paper with a very beautiful drawing of her on it. She was drawn with all the flowers she ever gave Luz surrounding her. But she was also holding a flower. Wait, Luz gave her a flower. How did she not notice that? It was a pale red carnation in a small jar. She must have used a glyph to grow it. The bottom of the jar was painted with small flowers and stars and had a red ribbon tied about the lip of it.

Wow. She had never expected something like this from Luz. And a carnation. Did she know what those meant? She started blushing just thinking about it. She had to get to the bottom of this, and luckily her opportunity was written right on the note she had been sent.

She really does hope Luz knew what the flower meant.

Cause that would mean Luz was picking up on the meaning of all the flowers she had sent to her.

And that would be just perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did it, I got the second chapter done, the closure is here, after like what 3 weeks...I don't actually know how long it's been. I kinda forgot about this and then I remembered, so we're here now. It's a different style than the previous chapter since they're actually talking. And while I've always loved writing dialogue, I've never been that good at it, so I hope this suffices. Also, what is formatting, a question that forever plagues my mind

Luz leaned on the wall of a store in a lonely street of Bonesborough, the perfect place to have a conversation. Not too many people that it becomes crowded and hard to here, but not completely deserted to make a conversation awkward. She had asked Owlbert if he could send the package earlier today and had to rush making it here after fitting in some quick homework.

She really hopped Willow got the letter

“Luz I’m here!” she heard a voice call down the street and saw Willow running towards her.

Luz got off the wall and waved “Hey Willow!”

Willow slowed down and stopped in front of her “I got your package, but you probably knew that”

“Yeah...I’m glad you got it! It took me a while to put the whole thing together”

“Aaaand your letter” Willow added

“Where to start” Luz said nervous

“We should probably start with the flower you gave me”

“Oh right! The carnation, I’m not that big on the meaning of flowers but I remembered the meaning of a pink carnation from writing some Azura fanfiction a couple of years ago”

“So that means. You…”

“Yes Willow, I do like you, more than a friend”

Willow was stunned, she couldn’t stop the blush that was creeping on her face.

“Uh...Willow?” Luz asked. Huh, she was expecting a reaction but not one like this, she’s just standing there. Not saying anything. Did she break Willow, was she alright?  
“Ooookay, I uh, don’t really know what to do here” Wow, it has been a whole minute. Should she call someone.

“But I thought you liked Amity!” Willow let out suddenly after a minute of silence

“Wait what. I uh! Wh-What do you mean?” Luz was startled, how else were you supposed to react to a random question after a minute of nothing.

“Well with Amity’s crush on you and everything, I thought you had those same feelings as well...I’m wrong about that. Aren’t I?”

“Ohhhh. No, no I like Amity, but not in that way, she’s a good friend but I can’t really see myself with her like that” Luz thought for a moment before mumbling “I should probably tell her about that”

“I uh, oh wow. I- Yeah you should probably tell her, but this is so sudden”

“I know, it literally broke you” Luz tried to hold in a snort

“Yeah, sorry about that, I just didn’t really know how to react there”

“No, no it’s fine I probably would have had a stunned reaction as well if I was told that one of my friends that I had been crushing on had the same feelings” Luz fidgeted around a bit before continuing “You are one of the best friend’s I’ve had in a long time, no one from the human realm ever really interacted with me on a positive basis. So having such amazing friends as you and Gus this past month has been everything to me. And well, after the whole petrification of Eda business, I realized that you mean more to me than just a friend”

Luz looked Willow in the eyes “I love you Willow”

And Willow looked back “I love you too” she didn’t stop herself from wrapping her arms around Luz and picking her up in her best hug yet.

“Woah! It’s a super hug” Luz let out

Will put her down gently “Sorry, that was probably too sudden”

“It’s ok, just wasn’t expecting to be picked up is all” Luz decided to grab her hand and point down the street “I was also thinking we could pick up some food here as well. I kinda rushed out here to meet you, and haven’t had lunch yet”

“That would be great” Willow started walking along with Luz down the street to a small little vendor

“Oh and Willow”

“Yes?”

“Thank you, for everything” Luz smiled at her

Willow smiled back “Your welcome”

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on adding a chapter 2 to this because Willuz is a blessing. Also very sorry to any flower nerds, I'm not good with flower language stuff, so if a flower means one thing and I thought it meant a different thing. That's on me. Also I haven't written in a long while and this is my first ever fanfiction, so it might come off as clunky. And sorry if this is formated weird I have no clue what I'm doing.


End file.
